Copa Cabana Boy
by abinar
Summary: Short and sweet. When you go on vacation, you never know who you're going to meet. AH E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is 7 chapters, all completely written. Thanks to Deb24601 for inspiring me, ILY. agirl_adroid is the Super Hero of betas**

**Chapter 1**

Gentle fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, softly they trailed down her neck. Though barely touching her, they cooled her damp, heated skin. Her breath hitched as they glided like silk past her throat, over her pounding heart, toward her breas- "We are beginning our final descent. Please turn off any electronic devices and return your seatbacks and tray tables to their upright positions. Flight attendants will be around to collect any cups or other unwanted items. Enjoy your stay on our beautiful island." A dream. Of course. Nothing like that would ever happen to her.

ooooo

As she walked from the taxi into the main lobby of the resort, she couldn't help but notice the fine specimen of man going through the door ahead of her. Her eyes wandered from a long neck, down to broad shoulders - lean, not too muscular. Under his shirt there were hints of a beautiful back which narrowed to his waist. His shorts stretched across the cutest ass she had ever seen on a man. Her eyes stopped there, and she couldn't help but smile at it. Her head even tilted a little back and forth following each cheek as he walked. "Mrs. Newton?" The bellman's voice interrupted her ogling and brought her attention back to where she was. "This way, ma'am," he indicated the nearby elevators.

"Yes, of course," she replied. She glanced back slyly, but the man she had been looking at was nowhere to be seen.

ooooo

Unable to sleep, she rested her forehead against the balcony door, staring out across the shining Caribbean. She felt like she was waiting, but she didn't know what for... for anything.

ooooo

The rhythmic bobbing of the sailboat was soothing to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle up and down motion. Instead of listening to the tour guide's description of the harbor and its history, she took in all the fascinating sights she would never see back home: a pelican perched on a boulder, the white steeple of a three hundred year old church in the distance, the crescent of white sand dotted with people, the morning sun streaming through the shallow blue water, a lone paddleboarder facing the shore looking behind him waiting for a wave. The paddleboarder kept her attention because he started paddling furiously while checking the wave behind him every few strokes. He was in the distance, but she could just make out the muscles in his back and shoulders working to propel him faster and faster. Just as the wave reached him, he sprang up, standing on his board and spreading his arms wide while the wave sped him toward shore. She couldn't help but smile, imagining how exhilarating that must be. She exclaimed in a whisper, "I'm king of the world!" Her eyes followed him all the way to the beach where he dismounted, picked up his board and headed back toward the resort.

ooooo

The sea breeze cooled the deck beside the massive resort pool. It also ruffled the pages of her notebook, but that didn't bother her. She took one of the clips from her hair and used it to fasten the pages. Writing by the pool in the afternoon was something she was going to do regularly on this trip, she could tell. Shaded by an umbrella, the sound of the waves helped her tune out the noises from the pool. The bar on the other side had some delicious wine; really, her little table in the corner was darn close to paradise.

ooooo

She took a minute to look around before letting herself get immersed in her writing again. Nearby, someone was going around picking up used towels and glasses. She supposed he was a so-called Cabana Boy. She chuckled thinking of the scandalous old stories of older women using the attendants of the cabanas they had at old-time resorts as their playthings. She had the fleeting urge to snap her fingers in the air and call out, "Cabana Boy! Another pina colada!"

She regarded him as he made his way between the deck chairs and realized he was not the first fine male form she had noticed here at the resort. Did they take that into consideration when hiring?

ooooo

She thought an after dinner stroll might help her sleep better. She liked the feeling of the damp sand beneath her toes. She stopped to listen. There were guitar notes in the distance. She began walking toward the sound, eventually recognizing the tune as "Hoppipolla" by Sigur Ros. What an unusual thing to hear there. She realized the music was coming from the pool deck that overlooked the beach. Everything but the railing was out of sight. The thought of climbing the nearby stairs crossed her mind, but no. The mystery would remain. She sat in the sand to listen, then laid down, not caring about sand in her dress or hair. She let the music float over her and carry her away.

A while later, a young man put down his guitar and stepped up to the railing to watch the moonlight on the water. He was surprised to see a woman lying in the sand just below him. He had decided that he should go see if she was all right, but just then she startled awake. He stepped back out of her sight, not wanting to alarm her further. When he looked again, she was down the beach walking toward the main building.

ooooo

She went out early for her morning jog. There were few people on the trail that wound around the resort. Coming around the bend ahead, she saw someone jogging toward her. First she noticed his black beanie and black socks, then she noticed his white t-shirt and the way it stretched across his shoulders as he ran. When she got close enough, she noticed the thick scruff on his face and that he was handsome. Then their eyes met and locked, unable to look away until they had passed each other. She didn't notice that he stopped in his tracks and turned to watch her jog around the bend. She didn't notice that he felt like a bolt of lightning had struck inside him. She didn't notice because she felt the same thing.

She chalked her strange reaction to that man on the jogging path up to hormones and lack of sex. Maybe it was because she was usually able to avoid direct eye contact here. It didn't matter anyway. She pushed it to the back of her mind.

Words did not come easily by the pool today. She found concentrating on her e-reader difficult as well. Maybe some wine would relax her. She saw the "Cabana Boy" from the day before was tending bar and smiled as she walked up. He was busy behind the bar washing glasses, arranging bottles, and trying to wait on customers at the same time. He must have just come on shift.

"What can I get you?" He was wiping up a spill on the bar with a towel when her turn to order came. He set a wine glass on the bar, filled it, and picked up her credit card all in about three seconds. "Do you want to start a tab," he looked at her card. "Isabella?" He asked before looking up at her. At once she recognized the thick eyebrows and those eyes, were they blue? Green? Grey? She was trapped by them, and all she could hear was her heart pounding and the sound of his voice, her name echoing, "EEsaBELLa..."

The next thing she knew she was lying back on a deck chair. Cabana Boy was holding a glass of water in one hand and her own hand in the other. "Isabella, are you all right? You looked like you might faint," he handed her the water and seemed relieved when she took a sip.

Was she all right? "Um... Yes," was all she could manage. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts and feelings. She couldn't make much out of it. Her attention focused on the slight tingle she felt where he was touching her.

"I feel it too, Isabella." He held up their still joined hands and smiled. "I am Eduardo. You were on the jogging path this morning as well, yes?"

**A/N: rinabina made me a waymazing banner! The url is on my profile along with URLs for other pics of "Eduardo" as I see him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: aGirl_aDroid used the word "usage" in an email to me. I nearly proposed right there.**

**Chapter 2**

It was strange how comfortable she felt with him. Normally, she would never allow a strange man to hold her hand. She thought maybe it was the excitement of being away alone, but deep down she knew it was due to the man holding it. Once he was satisfied that she was well, he offered to walk her back to her room, except they never quite made it there and were currently strolling along the beach, shoes in hand, talking.

Eduardo felt certain that Isabella was his other half. Nothing else could explain these feelings of rightness and belonging. However, his 'other half' wore a wedding ring. Neither of them had approached that subject yet. He wanted to get to know her, to learn about Isabella the woman before he learned who she was. He hoped she felt the same about him.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, it was with unspoken agreement that they made their way to one of the resort restaurants. Eduardo whispered to the hostess, and they were seated outside with a view of the sun setting over the Caribbean. She took a moment to admire him while he ordered their food. He was heartbreakingly handsome with smooth, tanned skin and scruff she had to work very hard to keep herself from reaching out to touch. His eyes changed color like the sea, and she felt she could get lost in them just as easily. Then there was his crown of wild hair, which was dark blonde with highlights from the sun that were golden in the early evening light. As much as he ran his fingers through it, it never seemed to be any more tame.

"Why do you look at me this way, Isabella? Do you like what you see?" His smile was wide as he teased her. Oops. She averted her eyes and smiled in embarrassment. Her blush rose quickly to her cheeks. It was beautiful; he hoped to make her blush like that many, many times.

ooooo

They lingered in the restaurant after dinner, finishing a bottle of wine and talking about anything and everything. She told him about her hopes to complete a novel, and he told her about his plan to work his way up to head manager of the resort, just as his father had done.

As they were leaving, he had what he thought was a marvelous idea, grabbed her hand, and led her to one of the resort's dance clubs. This one was playing Salsa music. She resisted when she realized he was trying to take her inside. "Eduardo, no. I-," she hesitated, "I can't dance... and I'm dressed for the pool."

"Isabella, all these people are here on holiday. No one cares what you are wearing. As for the other, well, you will have to trust me. Come." He held out his hand to her.

Unable to deny the sparkle in his eyes, she took it. "I trust you."

On the dance floor, he took her hands and laid them on his shoulders, then placed his own firmly on her hips. "Now, keep your eyes on mine and move your feet the way I move your hips." After a few failed tries, he stopped and lifted her drooped chin with his fingers. "Look at me, please, not at your feet. You can do this. Try to feel." His hands covered hers on his shoulders. "Feel my shoulders move." They moved back to her hips. "Feel my hands guide you." She definitely felt that. "Feel the music like a heartbeat." Her heart was beating for sure. "Do not think, just feel. Okay?" She nodded and they began again. This time his gaze kept her mind calm, and she felt his hands move her in time with the music. After a couple minutes, he grinned. She was doing it. Soon they were moving around the dance floor. He started adding in twists and turns. She could hardly believe she was dancing this way. When he spun her around, she threw her head back in delight. They were having so much fun. He had a fleeting fantasy of carrying her off the dance floor with her legs wrapped around his waist and making her throw her head back for a different reason, but no. Not yet. He needed to know what was in her heart first.

After several songs, the DJ put on something slow, and Eduardo pulled her into his arms. Her mind was swirling, but she remembered his words, "Do not think, just feel." She relished the feeling of his arms around her as they swayed to the music together, of her head resting against his solid chest, of his heart racing under her cheek, of her hands on his back, of his lips pressed to the top of her head, and of his slow whispered, "Isabella."

ooooo

They had a great time laughing and dancing far past midnight. When she was tired and wanted some fresh air, they left. He asked her to wait for him for a moment, and when he returned, he had a blanket similar to one in her room under his arm. They were headed for the beach until he pulled off the sidewalk onto a little path through some bushes that she would have never noticed. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You will see," was all he would say. They walked up over a little hill, then down, and suddenly the brush cleared, and there was the deep blue Caribbean, a tiny strip of sand between the jetty and a rock outcropping before them. Their own quiet little cove. The full moon was big and low on the horizon making the calm water shimmer. She stood there mesmerized. Edward spread out the blanket on the sand and reached for her, "Isabella?"

"How did you know about this?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"I grew up here. The island is my home. I know it very well, including this resort."

She wished he could show her all the secret places on the island tourists never get to visit. Unfortunately, her stay there was nearly over. She pushed the thought away quickly and smiled at Eduardo.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he said.

She shrugged, "I'm wishing I could freeze time, I guess."

"I see. I suppose we have to enjoy what we have while we have it."

"Yes," was all she could say. She started looking straight up at the stars, awkwardly trying to find a constellation.

He laid back and touched her arm. When she turned to him, he patted the spot just beneath his shoulder and stretched his arm out to the side. "Here." She laid down beside him and rested her head where he had shown her. He began pointing out all the stars and planets he knew and then started telling her stories about growing up on the island. He smiled when he noticed she had fallen asleep against him. Beautiful Isabella. He curled his arm around her a little and closed his eyes.

o


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sky was just starting to lighten when he was awakened by bird calls. It took him a second to make sense of his surroundings then another to figure out that he couldn't move his arm because it was wrapped around Isabella. He relaxed then and enjoyed the sensations of her body pressed against his, for she had turned toward him in her sleep. Her arm was draped across his stomach, and her leg was hitched over his. Her hair tickled his jaw. He wondered what would happen now. He realized that every thought he had of the future included her. This made him smile. He kissed her forehead when she began to stir, and she snuggled even closer to him.

She nuzzled into his neck and sighed deeply, "Mmmm." After a few sweet, peaceful moments together she tensed suddenly and bolted upright, "Oh... my phone! I missed- OH!" She stood up and started looking frantically around the beach. "My shoes!"

"Isabella, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I- I have to go. I'm sorry, Eduardo." She gave up on her shoes and ran off barefoot up the path.

Later that afternoon when she did not come to the pool to write, he stopped at the front desk and was relieved to learn she had not checked out. He went up to her room and knocked. He heard her voice reply quietly, "Yes?" He didn't say anything but knocked again. He couldn't give her the chance to refuse to open the door. He needed to see her. "Yes?" louder this time. He knocked again. Finally, the door opened. She was clearly surprised to see him.

"Isabella?" he pleaded.

Her face was pained, but she shook her head and started to close the door, "I'm sorry, Eduardo; I can't."

He pushed back on the door with his hand, "You must talk to me. I will not leave. Tell me what is wrong. Why did you run away?"

She closed her eyes for a few moments then stepped into the hallway pulling the door closed behind her. Her features turned to stone. "I'm married. I can't spend any more time with you. Last night was-"

"It was wonderful," he interrupted. "Holding you in my arms was... Isabella, I have felt nothing better."

Her voice was cold, emotionless. "It was wrong. I shouldn't have let it go so far. I apologize. Please leave me alone."

He stood there stunned and watched as she quickly turned and went back into her room. The sound of the lock clicking felt like a punch in the stomach. He stared at her door, pulling at his hair with his fists in frustration. Why did she do this? He thought over their time together. Her face, her voice, her body all told him that she felt the same as he did. What had changed? He knew she was scheduled to leave the next evening. He had until then to figure out what to do.

ooooo

She laid on her bed, lethargic. She hoped her husband would accept her excuse of a dead battery as the reason she didn't answer his call. Probably not. The one condition he had given her for going on this trip by herself was that she answer the phone every evening when he called. He said he needed to know she was safe, in other words, alone. She thought it was ridiculous at the time but, since she would probably still be with Eduardo right then, apparently it wasn't.

Oh Eduardo. The confusion and pain on his face was more than she could bear. How could she have expected anything like this to happen? It was so strange. With Eduardo she felt safe, beautiful, smart, fun, desirable, free, and, most of all, happy. He was such a good man, a wonderful man. She buried her face in her pillow and resolved that she could go on and keep him and their time together as a happy memory to help her through difficult times.

ooooo

She dropped the phone on the bed as if it had burned her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to fall apart. Eduardo. She wanted Eduardo. She could keep it together long enough to find him. It was dark, too cloudy for moonlight. The wind was swirling between the buildings and she could feel raindrops starting to fall. She ran through the resort until she came to the group of buildings that he told her housed many of the resort's staff. The wind and rain were both getting stronger. "Eduardo!" she called out. "Eduardo! Eduardo!" She ran between the buildings calling again and again.

"Isabella!" She saw him in a doorway several yards away. They ran to each other, but when he reached her, he grabbed her by the arms and held her away from him. Had she hurt him too much? "What are you doing? The storm is here. Do you not see? It is dangerous!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, trying to be heard over the wind. "The things I said today, I didn't mean them! I didn't. Eduardo, I'm so sorry, please?"

He crushed her to him, "Gracias a Dios," he murmured. "Come, we should be inside."

* * *

_Gracias a Dios = Thank God_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to deb24601, Cathy9, soccermom and IfOnly for prereading and handholding. agirladroid is the Queen of Commas**.**

**Chapter 4**

They were soaked by the time they got inside Eduardo's one room apartment. Neither one of them had spoken. Her eyes followed him as he moved around, looking through drawers. His wet hair was dark and still sticking out every which way. Water droplets ran from his sideburns, down his neck and chest, into the v-neck of his black t-shirt which clung to his wet body. He handed her a towel and some clothes and directed her to the bathroom.

When she came out, he thought she looked adorable in his far too big for her t-shirt and boxers. "I am sorry; those are the smallest I have," he said, handing her some tea.

"They're great," she smiled, a little nervous. She noticed he was wearing the same thing she was.

Eduardo sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. As she sat down, he asked her gently, "Tell me. What has happened that had you running out in the middle of a tropical storm?"

She faced him, trying to stay calm, but she couldn't help the emotions that bubbled up inside her. The whole story of her marriage and her trip and the horrible, disgusting things her husband said to her on the phone came spilling out in a rush, until she sat there crying uncontrollably.

Her pain tore at his heart. He reached for her waist and started to pull her toward him. "Cariño, come here to me." She climbed into his lap straddling him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He held her, stroked her hair, and whispered calming words and endearments to her. When she quieted, he pulled back and carefully tilted her face up toward his. "The man who treats you this way, who says these things to you, he does not love you."

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, he doesn't," she replied quietly. The last few tears fell from her eyes as she admitted this to herself.

"Isabella," he wiped her tears and looked into her eyes. "Do you love him?"

She took a shaky breath and let it out, "No." Her hand rose to cup his cheek; her eyes implored him to hear the words she could not yet say to him.

He brushed damp hair away from her face and placed his hand over her heart. "Then he cannot hurt you."

He was right. Realization dawned and her grief cleared away, leaving only this man in her mind and her heart. She kissed him then, for she no longer had any reason not to. "Oh Eduardo," she breathed happily and kissed him again.

Their passion engulfed them. Their mouths moved in tandem, push and pull, give and take. Their tongues stroked and danced. Hands sought out bare skin to hold onto.

Closer. Closer.

Shirts dropped to the floor. Breasts pressed to chest.

Whimper. Moan.

Closer.

Boxers joined shirts. Mouths roamed, kissed, licked, sucked. Hands grasped, caressed, massaged, stroked.

Gasps. Pleas.

Closer.

"Eduardo."

Hardness entered wet softness.

Joining. Thrusting. Pleasure. Joy.

"Isabella."

Faster. Harder.

Halves of a soul met in a kiss.

"Ay!"

"Oh!"

Release.

Ecstasy.

Outside, the storm raged. Inside was peaceful. He propped his head on his elbow and watched her sleep. She laid on her stomach facing him. The sheet, thrown off her arms, bunched around her waist. Content. That was the best way to describe how he felt with her here, safe, sleeping beside him. The rest of the world seemed far away. He whispered, so softly, words he could no longer keep in, "Querida, te adoro."

She stirred, turning onto her side but did not awaken. "Mmm, Eduardo," she mumbled with a hint of a smile on her face. He smiled as well and closed his eyes to join her in slumber.

ooooo

Gentle fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, softly they trailed down her neck. Though barely touching her, they cooled her damp, heated skin. Her breath hitched as they glided like silk past her throat, over her pounding heart, toward her breasts. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations of his fingers moving in a figure eight around and between her nipples. They trailed further down her stomach, then between her legs.

She opened her eyes to see his smiling face above her, eyes bright. "Buenos dias, hermosa. Are you hurting?" he asked, as he stroked her gently. They had awakened twice during the night, their need for each other insatiable. The second time left them so hot and sweaty they decided to cool off in the shower which only led to another round of lovemaking against the tiled shower wall.

She could only shake her head and let out a small, "Oh!" as his fingers slid inside her. No, no pain at all. Just good. So good. Her body seemed to be made for him. His mouth switched back and forth from one nipple to the other, kissing, tickling and sucking, while his beautiful talented hand brought her to climax.

He kissed her as she came down and was surprised when she grabbed his hands and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. She pinned his hands beside his head and sank down on his now throbbing erection. When she started rolling her hips, he nearly lost his mind from the pleasure, "Ay sí! Ay Isabella, follame! Sí!"

She released his hands, so she could lean back and brace herself on his thighs. "Oh! Eduardo! Ah!" she cried out. The sound of his name from her lips spurred him to sit up and take her mouth with his. His tongue plunged in and out while his hands guided her hips up and down on his cock.

He was close. "Isabella. Isabella. Isabella..." he chanted until he felt her tremble and clench around him. Her head lolled to the side. He let himself go and made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sob as he came inside her.

She nestled her head under his chin as he laid back down, holding her closely. Neither had any desire to move. Ever.

* * *

Cariño = sweetheart, darling, beloved  
Querida, te adoro = My darling, I adore you.  
Buenos dias, hermosa. = Good morning, Beautiful.  
Ay sí! = Oh yes!  
Follame! = Fuck me!

**A/N:** The Spanish is from various internet sources. I tried to find expressions that are commonly used. Thanks to Miss_Caino for finding me the naughty ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Huge thanks to Deb24601 for posting chapters 3 and 4 while I was without internet access. She's a better writer than I am and y'all should check out her stories on her profile. I love her more than Eduardo.

aGirlaDroid takes my run on sentences and multiple clauses, ties them up, and makes them call her Mistress.

**Chapter 5**

She rolled onto her back and squinted in the early afternoon light shining through the window. Her outstretched arms met nothing but cool, soft sheets. "Eduardo?" she called. There was no answer. She sat up and looked around noticing his clothes were no longer on the floor. He wasn't there. She frowned and reached down to pick up the t-shirt she had worn. She had barely gotten it over her head when she heard keys jingle and the door opening.

"Oh, that is a sadness to cover up such magnificence," he teased, laughing when she rolled her eyes. Setting some paper bags on the table, he sat beside her on the edge of the bed and kissed her once, twice, three times, "Hi," he breathed.

She grinned, "Hi." For a few moments they were lost in each other's gaze, memories of the night's intimacy like a spell surrounding them. Eduardo broke through, turning to look at the table behind them.

"I brought some breakfast. I don't keep much food here. Most of us usually eat what is extra from the restaurants." While he unpacked the bags, she pulled on the boxers she had worn and sat across from him at the small table. Café con leche y tostados," he explained. He showed her the traditional way of dipping the tostado in the coffee, and they settled into a quiet meal. This was unusual, and she didn't like it. They had never lacked for conversation. She guessed that her impending departure later that day was to blame, and it made her heart feel heavy.

He stared at her and chewed on his lower lip for a moment before reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "You do not have to go. Stay here. Stay with me. We can find a larger place to live. You will have time to do your writing whenever you want. We can be happy together." He paused, swallowing thickly and taking a shaky, deep breath. "Isabella, I am in love with you. You are a part of me that was missing, and I have only just found you. Please, do not leave." He implored her.

The desperate, pleading expression on his face seemed to squeeze her heart right into her throat. She grasped his hands tightly. "Oh, Eduardo," she rasped before she found her voice. "I do have to go. I have obligations, things I need to do. You must understand."

"NO!" He shouted, pulling away and standing abruptly. "I do not understand! How do you go back to him after being with me like that?" He gestured toward the bed. "After the time we have spent together," his hand fisted his shirt over his heart. "after the things we said to each other? You said you do not love him. How do you do this? Why?" Agitated, he began to pace around the room.

She stood and followed him, "No, it's not like that. I could never go back to him. I need to talk to him, to face him, Eduardo." She stepped into his path, stopping his movement, and reached up to take his face in her hands. "Listen to me. I need to tell him why I'm leaving him. Tell him that I will no longer let him control me, and that we both know our marriage has been over for a long time. I owe him that much. It's the right thing to do. Then I need to settle some things, file for divorce, sort out my finances, so I can come back to you a free woman."

"You will come back here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes," she reassured him. "of course I will."

He seemed to relax a little. "When?"

She took his hands and threaded her fingers through his. "I don't know exactly, a month, maybe two? I'll call you every day. It will be all right."

He nodded and lowered his forehead to rest against hers. He spoke softly, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I promise I will come back to you as soon as I can." She paused, "Eduardo?" He pulled back to look at her. "I love you, too."

He smiled, relieved and happy, and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

Later that afternoon, they collected her things at the hotel, and he borrowed his friend Roberto's car to take her to the airport. They waited outside of the security checkpoint, holding each other until the last minute. They whispered assurances, sweet words, and plans for the future. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her goodbye, memorizing the feel of it. Finally, it was time, and he watched her walk away.

Cafe con leche y tostados = Coffee with milk and toasted Cuban bread


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gentle fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, softly they trailed down her neck. Though barely touching her, they cooled her damp, heated skin. Her breath hitched as they glided like silk past her throat, over her pounding heart, toward her breas- "We are beginning our final descent. Please turn off any electronic devices and return your seatbacks and tray tables to their upright positions. Flight attendants will be around to collect any cups or other unwanted items. Enjoy your stay on our beautiful island." She grinned and closed her eyes in happy relief. It wouldn't be long now.

Eduardo waited outside the main building for the two o'clock resort bus to arrive from the airport. He had spoken to her on the phone almost daily during the nine weeks she had been gone, sometimes for hours. He had received the boxes of belongings she had shipped. He had loved the little notes to him, gifts and photos she had included in them. Still, he was nervous. Their three days together often seemed like a dream. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that anyone would change their entire life for him after such a short time. So he waited, trying to stay calm by remembering her excitement on the phone last night. He knew he was being a little ridiculous, but he would not rest easy until he saw her.

The bus pulled in and guests started to unload. Finally, he saw her step off the bus onto the pavement. His stomach flipped. She was breathtaking. Her face lit up when she saw him. His hands were in his pockets, and he was nibbling his lower lip. She walked over and stopped in front of him, tilting her head. "You cut your hair."

"Oh. Uh..." He ran his hand through it self-consciously. "I did. Do you like it?"

"Well," she hedged. "you're entirely too handsome now. I'll have to keep watch and beat women off you with a stick." She demonstrated the motion, swinging her arm back and forth.

He threw his head back in laughter and then reached down and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him, lifting her, and swinging her around. "Isabella, you have no worries. Believe me." He kissed her forehead softly.

He set her down. They found her suitcases, and he carried them to a golf cart he had parked beside the building. When they arrived at their apartment, he held the door open for her, excited for her to see their new home. "Bienvenida, Cariño."

She had asked him to teach her Spanish, so he named the rooms for her as he showed her around. It was small and fairly empty, but they would work on furnishing it together. "Nuestro cuarto," he said, as they entered the final room. She walked to the bed and turned to face him. "Nuestro, I like the sound of that." She raised her eyebrows and crooked her finger signaling for him to come closer. He did. She slid her hands up his shirt and under the shoulders of his jacket until it fell off onto the floor. She kissed his neck and nuzzled his chest, "Mmm, I've missed how you feel, how you smell."

His head hung limply. His eyes were closed. He nearly groaned, "You have no idea."

"I think I do," she replied, and slowly kissed him, carefully tracing his features with her fingertips. He finally touched her, cupping her face, then moving his hands down her neck to her shoulders and sliding the straps of her sundress down before pushing it all the way off. He fell to his knees and kissed her stomach. She sat on the bed and scooted back, pulling him with her until they were lying together, limbs entwined. She beamed at him, "I'm so much better now, Eduardo." She whispered. "I was so sad when I came here before, and I didn't even realize it. You've brought me back to life. I hope I can make you just as happy."

He could find no words, so he decided to show her how he felt. Keeping his eyes on hers, he backed slowly off the bed sliding her panties down her legs as he went. He removed his own clothing and stood at the foot of the bed in awe of the sight of her laid naked before him. He lifted her feet and kissed each of her toes, then his hands slowly caressed up her legs, his lips following close behind. He turned her and began squeezing and kneading her behind. His lips again followed his hands, kissing, nipping, licking. Turning her back, he gave her breasts the same treatment until she was nearly quivering. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and pulled him to where she needed him most. He sank his cock into her and stopped. He supported his weight on his forearms. His face hovered above hers. "You are truly here." He marveled.

Her fingers smoothed the hair off his damp forehead, "Yes, I am, my Eduardo."

"You are staying."

"Yes, I'm staying... here... with you." She assured him. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Isabella..." He swallowed thickly, overcome.

She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and used her thumbs to sweep away the tears threatening to overflow his eyes. "Yes, my love?" She encouraged.

He calmed himself and placed the softest, gentlest kiss on her lips before whispering, "You are my life now."

Bienvenida, Cariño = Welcome, Sweetheart  
Nuestro cuarto = Our room

**A/N: **There is a link to a picture of "Eduardo" waiting for Isabella on my profile.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: aGirlAdroid has comma filled holsters on her hips so she can sling them around at will. She also keeps a semi-colon hidden in her boot. Watch out!**

**Chapter 7/Epilogue**

On the beach in their little cove, she laid out a simple lunch of red beans and rice. Although the storm was still a hundred miles out to sea, clouds were gathering overhead. The waves were fast and choppy. She sat back to watch as she waited. Soon, two long legs appeared on either side of hers, an arm wrapped around her middle, a soft beard brushed against her skin, and soft lips peppered kisses on her shoulder. "Another storm; good for you, bad for the tourists." He teased her.

She leaned against him, content. "I like to watch them."

"Yes, I know this, and there is something else I know."

"What do you know?" She asked.

He spoke softly next to her ear, "It was one year ago that I found you in a different storm, calling out my name."

She turned to look at him. "A year, really? You remembered the date?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes, it was a very important day in my life." He closed the small distance between their lips briefly. "It has been a very good year."

"The best year," she qualified, pulling him to her for another kiss.

"You are happy then?" His eyebrows raised in question, but his lips fought back a smile.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Eduardo, I am happy. You know this, too. Just like I know that you're happy."

He shrugged his shoulders and curled his lip. "Enh," but he couldn't hold his laughter back for long.

"Oh you-," she laughed and pushed him back against the sand before getting up, grabbing a bowl, and shoving it into his hands. "Eat your lunch."

"Sí, Señorita."

ooooo

Four years to the day later...

Eduardo crawled over her curled up body on the bed and spoke softly in her ear, "Despierta, mi amor."

"Mmmnnmh," she moaned. "Why?" She asked groggily, before rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head.

He pulled it back. "We have somewhere to go today. It is a surprise, so do not ask me where. I have breakfast ready." He tugged on her hand excitedly. She peeked at him through one eye. "Please, Isa?"

As if she could resist that. He had shaved after all, it must be important. His boyish grin was her reward as she sat up and stretched. After breakfast, she showered and dressed, according to Eduardo's instructions, in "whatever makes you feel the most pretty." Soon, they were on their way in his friend Roberto's borrowed old Buick.

They traveled east of the city, to a small village about thirty miles up the coast. Eduardo pulled the car up to a small, whitewashed church that overlooked the rocky coast. They were greeted happily by an elderly priest, Monseñor Suarez. The man handed her a loose bouquet of wild daisies, and they were ushered inside.

"Eduardo?" She questioned him with raised eyebrows.

He took her hand in his, "Shall we be together forever, Isabella?"

The hopeful look on his face and the joy that shone in his eyes nearly took her breath away. "Oh, Eduardo!" She threw his arms around his neck and whispered, "Te amo, más que a mi propia vida."

"Sí?" He asked.

"Sí," she nodded with certainty.

Monseñor Suarez waved them up to the altar. The ceremony was performed in Spanish. She understood most of it, only missing a word or two. There was no mistaking Eduardo's fervent sincerity as he recited his vows or the adoring look on his face as he placed the ring on her finger. He held her face in his hands like a warm china cup as he kissed his wife for the first time.

The End

Sí, Señorita. = Yes, Miss.  
Despierta, mi amor. = Wake up, my love.  
Te amo, más que a mi propia vida. = I love you, more than my own life.

**A/N: There you have it. Thank you everyone for reading! I hope it was worth your time. Smooches and hugs to all those who reviewed. **  
**This is dedicated to my dear friend Deb24601. This would not have happened without her inspiration and encouragement. I love her and wish I could give her a thousand real hugs instead of virtual ones. **


End file.
